Republic of Manhattan
Government Executive Branch President The Republic is led by a president, elected through an electoral college by the High Congress (who is itself elected by popular vote) and confirmed by the Grand Court. The president serves in 5-year terms, with no limit to the number of terms. As of 3071, the current Republic President is Josephina Lovett, who has held the position for 17-years. Vice President Unlike most democracies, the Republic was one vice president for every region capital. Currently there are four: *Aconcagua Core - Manhattan - Sebastian Tamar *Wrangel Length - Potsdam - Reinhold Oettinger *Vanua Levu Junction - Valera - Arturo Alvear *Longyear Strand - Tartarus - Richard Mondale If at any time the president is unable to lead, the three vice presidents will lead their administrative zones until such time as the High Congress can elect a new President. No sitting vice president can be nominated or take leadership of the Republic. Secretary *Secretary of State: Elton Clay *Secretary of the Treasury: Siri Vidya *Secretary of Defense: Milan Vladislav *Attorney General: Rebecca Tudor *Secretary of the Interior: Roslyn Lycus *Secretary of the Agriculture: Finlay Antiope *Secretary of Commerce: Magdalena Kondos *Secretary of Labor: Theodore Seraiah *Secretary of Health: Andoria Longinus *Secretary of Development: Josslyn Abel *Secretary of Transportation: Adriana Myrrine *Secretary of Energy: Basima Mohandas *Secretary of Education: Vaughn Isidora Joint Chiefs of Staff *Chairman of the Joint Chiefs: Admiral of the Fleet Kristin Blethyn *Vice Chairman of the Joint Chiefs: Fleet Admiral Sonja Célia *Chief of Staff of the Marines: General Khan Hiroto *Commandant of the Marines Corp: General Gary Stirling *Chief of Naval Operations: Admiral Harper Osbourne *Chief of the System Guard Bureau: General Kazuki Hua Legislative The legislative branch of the Republic is the High Congress. It is only composed of an upper house, lower houses are reserved for local system governments. The High Congress is elected by popular vote of their constituent systems and serve a six-year term with no limit on the number of terms. The Congress is lead by the Commissioner, choosen by the President every three-years. Below him are the Majority and Minority Congressmen, respresenting the political parties who hold the highest and lowest percentage of seats. Current political parties are the economic liberal and isolatist Institutional Constitution Party (Suits Party), and the imperialist and state-sponsored economic Progressive Economic Party (Pro-Eco Party). Currently the Pro-Eco holds the majority, the Suits Party holds the minority. *Commissioner of the High Congress: Roman Yamato *Majority Congressman of the High Congress: Trystan Nadia *Minority Congressman of the High Congress: Karen Fridwald History Most of the first wave settlers to the region that would one day become home to the Republic were from the European Federation (predominately German, Irish, western European and Mediterranean), North American Consortium and the Pan-Asia Alliance (predominately Japan). Events *Sol Gamma Wave *Annexation of the Western Territories *Holgate Riots *Lovejoy Revolution Culture Slavery is practiced in the Republic, though it is called institutional conscription. Predominately conscripts are Capecchi or Prides who have committed crimes or sold into conscription to pay off debts. Territory At current the Republic of Manhattan claims over 222 colony worlds, ranging from the heavy populated, economic juggernauts like Manhattan, to outpost worlds like Hayde, to worlds undergoing terraforming like Singapore. Of those worlds 151 are home to Capecchi, 71 are Prides. Regions The Republic is seperated into four regions, covering the central sectors and the sectors to the galactic north, west and east. *Aconcagua Core *Longyear Strand *Wrangel Length *Vanua Levu Junction Sectors The Republic covers 114 sectors of space, ranging from the trade nexuses like Verrazano to frontier regions like Downpatrick, Votum Venus and Giovanni: *Al-Balkhi Sector *Alcázar Sector *Algiers Sector *Algonquian Sector *Anatolia Sector *Angeles Sector *Antrim Sector *Aramaic Sector *Arianrhod Sector *Aroostook Sector *Athelstan Sector *Atoll Sector *Axylia Sector *Batavi Sector *Bloemfontein Sector *California Sector *Capitoline Hill Sector *Capulet Sector *Carthage Sector *Cascais Sector *Centurion Sector *Ceremonial Sector *Chatham Sector *Colosseum Sector *Constantine Sector *Contumazá Sector *Craven Sector *Dipolog Sector *Downpatrick Sector *Duperrey Sector *Ebony Sector *Erasmus Sector *Eros Sector *Euphrates Sector *Eve's Redemption Sector *Forge Sector *Fortune Sector *Galton Sector *Giovanni Sector *Gleaves Sector *Glücksburg Sector *Hallvard Sector *Hamilton Sector *Haya Sector *Hiʻiaka Sector *Himalayas Sector *Hispaniola Sector *Hittites Sector *Holstein Sector *Honshu Sector *Humboldt Sector *Independence Sector *Izanami Sector *Jaguar Sector *Justice Sector *Kansai Sector *Karumba Sector *Katharevousa Sector *Koblenz Sector *Koh-i-Noor Sector *Leah Sector *Luzhsky Sector *Maidu Sector *Maputo Sector *Martyrs Sector *Mazovia Sector *Mestizo Sector *Midlands Sector *Mitteland Sector *Muse Sector *Narragansett Sector *Neris Sector *New Genesis Sector *Nihon Sector *Niobe Sector *Novum Crete Sector *Oceanis Sector *Paredes Sector *Poznań Sector *Prana Sector *Prophecy Sector *Prospero Sector *Provisions Sector *Qilin Sector *Renaissance Sector *Romulus Sector *Samaria Sector *Samut Prakan Sector *San Joaquin Sector *Sete Cidades Sector *Shrewsbury Sector *Smyrna Sector *Sorbian Sector *Sudogwon Sector *Sultan Sector *Svealand Sector *Syracuse Sector *Tanakh Sector *Tethys Sector *Theogony Sector *Three Sisters Sector *Tigre Sector *Tithonus Sector *Torment Sector *Tres Gauls Sector *Tyche Sector *Valletta Sector *Varanasi Sector *Verrazano Sector *Votum Venus Sector *Washington Sector *Weimar Sector *White Throat Sector *Wôtan Sector Colony Worlds The 222 colony worlds are listed as such: *Ackerman *Aengus *Aeon *Aerecura *Alesia *Amaterasu *Amelia *Amir *Andre Alpha *Anson *Antares *Aphrodite *Arcadia *Archer Prime *Arcturus *Ares *Argus Prime *Ariel *Ark Royal *Artemis *Arundel *Asmara *Athena *Aurora *Babel *Babylon *Bahá'i *Balor *Bellatrix Orionis *Bellingham *Beowulf *Bishop *Bronx *Brooklyn *Buchenwald *Buenos Bay *Cahokia *Caliban *Calypso *Canaan *Capella *Castaneda *Cayzer *Ceto *Chenzhou *Chimera *Chiron *Churchill *Clarion *Colasaco *Columbus *Concordia *Covenant *Coyote *Cyparissus *De Larraín *DeGennaro *Del Rio *Deneb *Deutsche *Dhaka *Dokken *Draco Minor *Dragons Dawn *Dresden *Dylan Eil Ton *Echo *Eden *Edwin *Effie Widdoes *Egeria *Einstein *Ellis *Elysian *Emerald *Endicott *Enigma *Erebus *Esquiline *Essex *Eureka *Everest *Excelsior *Fenwick *Feronia *Forrestal *Galilei *Geisler *Hadrian *Halcyon *Halliwell *Halske *Hannibal *Harlequin *Hayde *Heinlein *Hellion *Hephaestus *Herald *Hermes *Herodotus *Hirano *Hollister *Ibanez *Ipson *Janus *Jhawar *Karnataka *Kennedy *Kilimanjaro *Kilmainham Gaol *Kiwa *Konstanz *Konstantinos *Kopman *Kovno *Lambda Libertas *Linn Ka Shing *Lotus *Madawaska *Madrigal *Magellan *Magna Mater *Malta Majoris *Manhattan *Manticore *Marc-André *Mariposa *McKeown *Mendez *Meyerdahl *Michalak *Montpelier *Namaka *Neith *Nerthus *New Belfast *New Palace *Newton *Nikanorova *Noah *Nouméa Caledonia *Osiris *Osmania *Ottawa *Ousterhout *Paetina *Pangu *Patriot *Pegasus *Pequod *Plato *Polanco *Potsdam *Powlett *Pretoria *Queens *Ragnarok *Ramallah *Raven *Reidinger *Rhea *Romeo *Rose *Rosengarten *Rowan *San Marino *Sanctuary *Sancus *Santa Catarina *Saxony *Scylla *Selene *Shalim *Shiloh *Shiva *Sidemoor *Sikhye *Singapore *Singkawang *Sintra *Staten *Strayer *Sundiver *Susquehanna *Svetlaya *Szajnberg *Tabiteuea *Talos *Tanis *Tarawa *Tarrant *Tartarus *Tenjin *Tereshkova *Tetsuya *Tezcatlipoca *Thermopylae *Thrace *Tiber *Tigris *Tokibumi *Tortoise *Tortuga *Torun *Triad *Tripoli *Valera *Valiant *Van Theodore *Vander *Venezia *Ventura *Verbotene *Victorious *Vybor *Wakamiya *Westphalia *Wynn *Zegarzewski *Zion *Zmuda Category:Nations Category:Republic of Manhattan Category:Governments